Making Up
by jaded79
Summary: A two-shot of a night between Daryl and Carol.  Takes place after Triggerfinger but before the rest of the episodes thereafter.  I'd call it, Daryl's way of apologizing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a one-shot. I wanted to do a romantic scene between these two without being graphic, but still have it feel intense. I'm hoping that I've rated it okay. Please correct me if I haven't. The only questionable word (I think) might be "breast" but I figure it's an anatomical body part and a fairly innocent one at that so screw it, I left it in there. There's half a curse word in there too, but I've read T ratings with swears before so I think it's probably fine. Anyway. I hope you like! Please read and review as I love reviews! And I thank you in advance for your thoughts and opinions on this. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"I don't need you, Daryl Dixon," she said, trying to get around him into the kitchen of the RV. "Tha' so?" He growled, turning into her, blocking her ability to move, his whole body suddenly in her space. The smell of sweat, and grass, and dirt filling her nose. And something else. Bourbon? On his breath. He was so close, too close. Her back was pinned against the wall and she arched, raised her chin so that she could look up at him, refusing to look away from his gaze. She glared. The last words he'd spoken to her a few nights ago had been harsh and they rang in her ears, "Jus' go. I don't wan' ya 'ere… ya ain't my pr'blem… All ya had to do was keep an eye on 'er!" He'd made his point perfectly clear as far as she was concerned. He wanted nothing to do with her. And it didn't matter what she'd wanted. In the end he'd done what she'd asked anyway. He didn't pull away from the group… just her. And she told herself that she didn't care.<p>

And then he'd come waltzing in the RV, the night after an all-day hunt, like only Daryl Dixon could waltz in to a place, all silent, and sturdy, and refusing to get out of her way. The man was relentless. And infuriating. And seemingly, a little drunk. Who did he think he was? And where'd he get the bourbon? Wasn't it just like Daryl not to share with the rest of the group? Typical.

His usual clear blue-green eyes had turned milky as he watched her. His hand went to her chin, lightly touched the skin there and then traveled down. His calloused fingers skimmed across her skin. Down her neck, across her collarbone, down the inside of her arm, just grazing the swell of her breast beneath the fabric of her shirt, until it was gone, the spot where it last touched agonizing for its presence again. She hadn't known her eyes were closed until she opened them to his sarcastic smile. "D'ya need m' now?"

She gritted her teeth. The man was maddening. Hot and cold. Pushing her away, pulling her close. She shook her head to him, kept her eyes on him though. "I don't need you. And I don't want you." There was a dare in her eyes.

And then his mouth was on hers. His hand was running across her head, through her hair, unafraid of its shortness, but instead embracing it. A chill licked down her spine, as his hand moved down the back of her head, to the back of her neck. He gripped her there. His greedy, surprisingly soft lips, pulling at hers, his own tongue in her mouth and corralling hers until it followed willingly into his mouth, and he sucked… oh God, he sucked, swirling his tongue around hers, and then pulling back, biting her bottom lip. Her face followed him as he pulled away, her body clearly craving more even as her mind tried to resist.

"H'w bout now?" His eyes sparkled. "Now I need you even less," she said softly, a lie even to her own ears, but she'd be damned if he'd do this to her. He moved closer, not even an inch between them, and the wall was cold against her back. He leaned in and his lips lightly touched against her cheek, right by the corner of her mouth. "Yer a liar, woman, and a sh'tty one at tha'." His lips fluttered down her face, and unwittingly her head tilted back as he kissed down her neck, softly, his touch electrifying against her skin.

"Why are you doing this?," she said. But his answer was to kiss her again, and this time her lips were as rough on his as his had been on hers just mere moments ago. And she was the one seeking out his tongue, biting at his lip, and then her mouth traveling hot down his neck, leaving a warm trail of wet kisses. Their bodies melded together, her back tender from the tension of the wall against her. She was warm, she wanted this, she needed this. One of his legs was between hers, leaning in, and she wrapped one calf around his own tight leg. His chest against hers, his muscles tight and hard, one of her hands grasping a bicep, flexed and warm beneath her touch. He groaned, and grasped her. Pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist, and then he was moving backwards, turning and placing her gently on the bed. Placing himself down upon her so that their bodies were as one, fitting perfectly together. A key made flawlessly for a lock. His eyes were open and locked on hers as they kissed, his hands traveling along her body, leaving a trail of tingling as her body opened to the idea of him. He lifted her shirt over her head and stopped to admire the flesh there. His hands were tireless as he caressed her, lingering in places, and then moving along to have touched more of her. His lips were as insatiable as hers.

As he kissed the bare skin on her stomach, she whispered the question again, "why are you doing this?" And his response was so quiet she might have imagined it – "yer all I ev'r want'd, Carol, yer all I could ev'r want." And then her mind was lost in the oblivion of the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Okay, I'm feeling a little low so I've decided to make this a two-shot to cheer myself up. Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Walking Dead. I do now own the first season on DVD though. :)**

* * *

><p>He woke to hear her berating herself. Her voice was low, and she was muttering. He clearly wasn't supposed to hear her as she repeated the words over and over, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell was I thinking? My mother would roll over in her grave. I can hear her now – 'mattress tester', 'easy Edna', oh, God, my own mother would call me a slut. I had sex with Daryl Dixon. Oh my God. I had se-ex with Daryl Di-xon."<p>

He opened one eye. She was pacing, wearing a track in the old carpet of the RV floor. She paced the bottom of the bed, then up the side where his arm still hung, dangling off the edge of the bed. She was wearing his shirt and her thighs were bare. As she paced, her thigh brushed against the back of his hand. He felt desire ripple through his body at the light touch of her soft skin.

On her next pass by him, he reached up and grabbed her by the forearm. She jumped at the contact, her eyes flashing at him. "E'sy Edna?" He chuckled, "Wha' 'xactly is an e'sy Edna?" Her eyes narrowed, "A slut, Daryl, a floozy who goes all jello for a hottie in a sleeveless shirt."

"Ah, shet up. Yer not a floozy… high class harlot mayb', but no floozy. Floozy's is cheap." She made a noise of exasperation, and pushed his hand off of her, but he was quicker, levering himself up off the bed, pulling her close, and kissing her. Her lips tasted sweet, they were plump and slick and she rose to meet him despite all her fussing. He ran his hand over the back of her head, her soft, short hair. He wanted her so badly. He'd been denying it for weeks… since the moment he saw her bash her deadbeat husband's brains in. She was sexy, but not in an obvious way. She was demure, sweet… but underneath that she was pure fire – too hot to touch.

He hadn't gone to the RV last night to get her into bed. He'd meant to apologize, but somehow it had turned into a game of challenge, a game of how far can I go. And her kisses had enticed him. He supposed the bourbon he found on his hunt yesterday had helped. It definitely loosened his tongue that was for sure. Of course… his tongue was pretty loose now, wasn't it? He touched her tongue with his lightly, felt the shiver run through her body, and he pulled back, raking his teeth against her bottom lip gently.

Her leg had curled around his, and he touched his hand to her bare thigh, felt the smoothness there, and slid his hand up… no panties. Oh God, this woman was pacing around in his shirt with no panties on. He kissed her again, letting his fingers roam… she bent her head back, baring her neck to him, and moaned. He took the chance to let his tongue explore her neck, the delicate soft hollow of it. She smelled like soap and she tasted like heaven.

He maneuvered her onto the bed, slid himself between her legs. As they connected, she made a noise in the back of her throat that thrilled him, and her eyes locked with his. She was smiling. Carol was honestly smiling at him; her eyes sparkling, her fingers entangled in his hair, and her mouth found his, her tongue entrapped his own. He loved the way she kissed, the way her lips felt, the way she moaned softly when he withdrew for air. He could stay in her embrace forever.

Her hand on his hip stilled him. "Roll over with me," she whispered, her voice sultry and seductive. He obeyed… how could he not? She smiled from above him, her face inches above his, her face lit with pleasure; she bit down gently on her lower lip. His hands roamed under her shirt, as she kissed and nibbled down his neck.

They reached the peak at the same time, and their moans were mixed together as they kept rocking, her mouth hot and hungry on his, one of his arms outstretched above him on the bed. She reached; her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. When she collapsed on him, both spent and panting hard on the bed, he kept her hand clasped in his. He relished the feel of her chest heaving against his as she breathed. Their hearts seemed to beat together as one.


End file.
